A One Time Thing?
by VickiTheAntagonist
Summary: How could this not work? Friends with Benefits is risky but come on the boys can make it work.


_**AN- This is not a Morgan/Garcia story thought I should throw that out there, it does shows their friendship yes but no relationship. **_

"Hey BabyGirl, can I ask you something?" Derek says as he knocks and opens the door to her 'lair'.

"Well of course you can my deliciousness" Penelope giggles as she twirls her chair to face the door.

"I need some advice"

"Have a seat just don't damage that fine behind UMPF" she says as she gestures to the extra chair.

"Pen, do you think that two really good friends, could just, you know, mess around but everything stay... normal?"

"Welp, my living Greek god is this your way of asking me to fool around with you because you know, you never have to ask." Penelope giggles as she nudges Morgan's shoulder.

"Oh BabyGirl I know I have you all day, every day but no... see Ok hypothetically..." Derek looks around and rolls over to close the door all the way.

"OOOOOO this must be serious ok I'm listening"

"Okay, let's say that hypothetically I have this friend, and we have been really good friends for a really long time, and about 2 weeks ago I was at my house when my friend came over...we decided to play a drinking game and.."

"Let me stop you right there, does this girl have a name? Do I know her?"

"No to both, anyways hypothetically my friend and I drank just a little too much and I told my friend about this dream I had an-

"You told her that you had a sex dream about her I bet that was awkward." Penelope laughs for a moment.

"Hey I was drunk and I thought maybe we could recreate the dream, kind of. Anyways we started making out on my couch and then you know one thing led to another and we just did it."

"Ohhh was she good?" Penelope leans back in her chair like she has many things to consider.

"Oh god yes it was great, just wow. But anyways the next morning we woke up and just talked it out like adults and we came to the conclusion that we're great friends and sense the sex was great what was wrong with having sex just that once." Derek stopped to take a breath.

"So... What's the problem?"

"There's no problem, but do you think that if me and my friend continued having sex we could still be just friends and everything would be normal. I mean sense that night everything has been fine. Totally normal."

"No" Penelope says simply and looks at him for a moment.

"Why not?" Derek looks at her slightly exasperated; it's quite obvious that is not the answer he was looking for.

"Because Friends with Benefits never** never**_** NEVER**_ works." She takes his hands in hers "One of three things will happen, the first and mostly likely, one of you will start to get deeper feelings making the other feel uncomfortable ending the benefits and then the friendship will be damaged beyond repair..."

"But-" Derek starts to interrupt.

"Nuh-Uh you asked for my advice and you will let me finish, the second less likely but still possible situation, you both start having mixed feelings and force the sex and mixed emotions into this really messed up _**FORCED**_ relationship which will end in either a shouting match and crying or a mutual 'I love you' and a break-up. You'll say that you can still be friends but it won't work and you'll just grow farther apart until the only contact you have is when you accidently bump into each other at the coffee shop." Penelope looks sympathetically into his eyes.

"But see neither of those things could happen because neither of us would ever get feelings. It just wouldn't happen. Trust me. What's the third thing?"

"Well if there is no way you would get feelings, which by the way is total bullcrap, then number three doesn't apply to you. Number three is so unlikely anyways; the third thing that could happen is you guys pull a Monica and Chandler."

"Monica and Chandler? What?" Derek looks genuinely confused.

"You know Monica and Chandler from Friends they were friends they started sleeping together and they feel in love, adopted two babies, and moved to a nice house in the suburbs." Penelope said holding her hands to her heart. (She totally ships them)

"That definitely won't happen. None of those things will happen because there is no way that me or my friend will end up having feeling for one another." Derek said pretty passionate about convincing Pen.

"Trust me somebody always gets feeling and it sucks because when you love and care about somebody more than they do you, it really hurts."

"No but you don't know the full situation BabyGirl there is NO way that either of us would get feelings I'm pretty sure it's not possible."

"Look" Penelope takes his hands again and looks him straight in the eye "You weren't raised female so I don't expect you to understand, but trust me somebody will get feelings and more likely than not somebody will get hurt and humiliated, and you'll lose a friend. Based on what you told me this person is really good friend, think about it, a few months of sex or their friendship for life?" She smiles at him still holding his hands tightly.

"No but-" Derek persists

"I know in the end it's your decision but you want my advice?" she looks at him and after a moment he nods his head. "Don't do it, don't give up a friendship that you worked hard on just for sex, I mean you could have sex with anybody but a true friend is hard to come by."

Derek looks around the room; you can see the gears turning.

"Alright, I guess you're right." Derek sulks his shoulder and stands up "Thanks."

"I know it not what you wanted to hear but I am the goddess of this crazy thing we call love. You know Aphrodite? She comes to me for advice." She pulls Derek down towards her and kisses his cheek. "Now leave my liar as I return to cyberspace, I've been gone much too long."

"Thanks again" He says as he walks out closing Penelope's door and running to his office to grab is coat and keys. Derek sighs as he walks up a few seconds too late, missing the elevator. He presses the button and waits.

"Morgan, I'm glad I caught you, do you have to autopsy report on the Woaini case? My copy's gone and I need to finish my part for the consult."

"Reid!" Morgan practically shout's as he's pulled out of his thoughts. "Yeah, it's in my car walk down with me..." He stares Reid down intensely for a moment. "I need to talk to you about something anyways"

"Ok, hey if I'm walking down with you will you give me a ride; I took the train this morning."

"Yeah, sure but why did you take the train?"

"I don't know I didn't want to drive."

"You're really weird..." Morgan smiles at him as he boards the elevator. Reid looks uneasy as he climbs aboard.

"Thanks, you know we could have taken the stairs..."

"It's a good weird though. Are you still scared of elevators?"

"No, I am scared of being on an elevator with you..."

Derek laughs for a moment. They ride the elevator in silence all the way down to the second level of the parking garage. The walk is quick considering Derek decided to park about three spaces away from the elevator.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Spencer said as he climbed into the car and took the paper Derek was offering.

"Well, okay, you know what we did two weeks ago?"

"Yes, I remember, Derek, I remember everything, I have an eidetic memory."

"Okay well, we both said it was awesome so why don't we just add sex to the list of things that we could do when we hang out?"

"Oh like Friends with Benefits?" Spencer said as he read the autopsy report in his hand.

"Yeah, and don't look too excited." Derek said sarcastically.

"That's not a bad idea, I mean we trust each other and we've already done it once. Why not?" Spencer puts the paper down on his lap "Sorry, I just really needed to check something."

"Great so you wanna do something tonight?" Derek smiles a winning smile as he starts his car.

"Can't my friend Ethan is in town he's been at my apartment all day, but you know that storage place across the street?"

"Yeah" Derek says disappointed and confused.

"There's an empty parking lot behind it, we can go there." Spencer laughs at Derek's obvious surprise.

"Spencer Reid, did you just offer me a quickie in my backseat in an empty parking lot?"

"Yes, now drive I have things to do."

"Oh wow, see this is going to be fun."

_**AN-So that's my story, I think if you've read any of my other stories it was obvious who he was talking about. Just a side note the name Woaini came from the phrase Wo ai ni which means I love you in some language. Also, I have no idea why there is a storage place with a parking lot behind it right across the street from the building where the FBI work but there is so… You know I am defiantly feeling a sequel to this one I already kind of have it… ok I am rambling. Leave your thoughts.**_


End file.
